


【授翻】Echoes of Red

by smartshadow



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartshadow/pseuds/smartshadow
Summary: “我知道恳求不是你的强项，”安灼拉轻声说，“但我敢肯定我们会达成共识，就我们两个。”说着，他含住了格朗泰尔的阴茎。或者，格朗泰尔才是被安灼拉的外套绑住，不得不请求他来上自己的那个。





	【授翻】Echoes of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [echoes of red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209059) by [AnonymousSinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSinner/pseuds/AnonymousSinner). 



> 原作者notes：如果你问我对此有他妈的什么解释，不我没有  
> 我刚写完一篇文正在休息，然后格朗泰尔的感觉非常强烈，所以（朝你扔了这篇小说）  
> 给它起个标题花了我一个世纪。因为它在我的电脑里叫“我为什么会这样”

有关格朗泰尔，我必须得说，尽管他没有任何信念，没有任何值得宣扬的信仰，但他仍然有张嘴巴。这是张漂亮的嘴，安灼拉想，即使在梦里他也不会否认这一点。每当格朗泰尔说了什么让他怒火中烧的话，那粉红的嘴唇就会弯起，露出一种自得的微笑。对比，安灼拉会攥紧拳头。他收紧下颚，脸上发起烧来的时候，沮丧的感觉涌上心头——这一切都是因为该死的格朗泰尔，和他那该死的嘴里冒出来的话，它们自以为是，挖苦讽刺，使人生气。

“告诉我，R，你现在怎么评价我？”安灼拉说，声音低沉而甜腻地吹进格朗泰尔的耳朵。安灼拉俯身在他身上，深色的眼睛对上了他的。那双眼睛总是那么明亮并且坚定，即使安灼拉正把解下的领带搁在格朗泰尔的头旁边。

“这才是作为你附属品的最好用途，阿波罗。”格朗泰尔说，就算手被绑在安灼拉床的床头板上，他的语调里也永远带着幽默。艺术家灵巧的手指心不在焉地扯着这临时束起的绑带，与其说是试图松开它们，不如说仅仅是在感受安灼拉大衣的红色面料。

“我承认，”安灼拉把领带塞进格朗泰尔的嘴，回答道，“我喜欢看到你待在我的衣服里。”

这使他发出一声低低的笑声。那人稍稍转向安灼拉，寻求他温暖的触碰。

“噢，不，格朗泰尔。你不该要求任何东西。”安灼拉很快地躲开了，他站起来，手指在格朗泰尔的脸颊上摩挲。格朗泰尔只是咧着嘴笑，带点调皮。他过于自信了，安灼拉不喜欢这点。

“我对你做什么，你就接受什么；别要求更多的。”安灼拉轻声对他说，同时他的指尖轻轻地抚摸着格朗泰尔的小腿。这回，格朗泰尔没有动，笑容也消失了——他现在专注于安灼拉，关注着他的一举一动。他屏住气，安灼拉再一次俯在他身上。他似乎毫无经验，紧张感几乎把他逼到窒息，以至于安灼拉不得不吻了一下他的前额，嘴唇擦过浓密蜷曲的黑发。

“我要彻底毁了你，”安灼拉低声说，而那柔和、模糊的呻吟让他脊背发凉。他闭上眼睛，听着格朗泰尔轻柔的呼吸，然后直起身来。

“你的话总是这么多，R，”他说，格朗泰尔看着他，他的声音听着起来比他的眼睛还要深沉，“我不知道要花多长时间才能让你那张漂亮的嘴说不出话，甚至呻吟都做不到。”

格朗泰尔微微颤抖着，安灼拉知道他喜欢这个主意，知道他就像自己一样喜欢这个挑战。格朗泰尔沉溺于他。

“这就是我要做的，R，”他坐在床沿上，手指在格朗泰尔大腿上滑动抚摸，“首先，我要用舌头打开你。”安灼拉微笑着。格朗泰尔眼皮颤动。安灼拉轻轻地推了推他的左膝，格朗泰尔尽职地为他张开双腿，好让安灼拉把自己挪到他的两腿之间。

“很好，”他称赞道，在格朗泰尔胸口正中落下一个湿吻，“然后，R，我就要用手指打开你。”

格朗泰尔为此发出了轻微的呻吟。安灼拉吻了他的身体，紧咬着肚脐上方柔软、紧绷的皮肤。

“我会慢慢来，”安灼拉低声说，“直到你再也无法忍受为止。”他吻了吻格朗泰尔的臀部，当格朗泰尔朝他扑过来的时候，安灼拉止住了他，将他重新推回床上。

“啊，啊，”他警告道，“我还没说完呢。”格朗泰尔不耐烦地呼出一口气，安灼拉笑了。他低下头，直到嘴唇几乎擦过格朗泰尔的勃起的顶端才停下。

“我们来看看在你准备好求我操你之前，要塞进多少手指。”他说，他喜欢格朗泰尔发出崩溃的声音——那是一种压着嗓子的愤怒咆哮。

“我知道恳求不是你的强项，”安灼拉轻声说，“但我敢肯定我们会达成共识，就我们两个。”说着，他含住了格朗泰尔的阴茎。

他的动作缓慢得令人痛苦。安灼拉紧紧抓住格朗泰尔的臀肉，舌尖顶着格朗泰尔的龟头——用一种轻微的、挑逗的压力，格朗泰尔的呼吸加快了。安灼拉笑了笑，把柱身更多的塞进嘴里，享受它在舌头上的触感和重量。听到格朗泰尔低低的呻吟，安灼拉停了下来，不动声色地舔着嘴唇，瞟向格朗泰尔的视线似乎漫不经心。

“爽到了吗？”安灼拉回躺到床上，扬起被情欲染成绯红的脸颊；那两片红唇总是能让格朗泰尔失神，露出傻兮兮的微笑。

“那我就认为你回答‘是’了。”安灼拉自顾自说，然后他在格朗泰尔的腰下垫了个枕头，抓紧格朗泰尔健壮的大腿，举过肩膀。格朗泰尔发出一种类似受伤的声音，安灼拉笑了。他知道格朗泰尔是多么的敏感，他知道这样做激怒他是多么容易。安灼拉几乎是残忍的，而他也知道这个。

“别动，”安灼拉只是这样说，顺着格朗泰尔身体的边缘舔舐，留下温暖湿润的条状印痕。格朗泰尔颤抖着，脚跟紧紧抵着安灼拉的背，但他保持了沉默。安灼拉对着他的皮肤轻笑，然后又舔了舔它——轻微地、玩笑似地转着圆圈。格朗泰尔深吸一口气。

“你在试图保持安静，”安灼拉喃喃，声音很轻，但他知道格朗泰尔能听见，他知道他能感觉到。“这是你反击的方式。”格朗泰尔抬起头，睁大了眼睛对上他的，咧嘴笑了。

“如果你拒绝发出声音，那就意味着你已经接受了我会打垮你的可能性。”安灼拉告诉他。深色眼睛里的那些火焰只是点燃了他的决心，“我已经赢了，R。”

这之后安灼拉就不说话了。他把黏在脸上的卷发拨开，撇开头，陶醉地看着格朗泰尔胸部起伏的样子。格朗泰尔的后脚跟痛苦地戳着他的皮肤。他看不见，但艺术家强壮而纤细的手指确实紧紧地抓着安灼拉的外衣，嘴巴紧紧地咬住他的领结，他喜欢这个。格朗泰尔的黑发紧贴着前额。安灼拉唯一的遗憾是他看不到这一切对他有什么影响——当安灼拉的舌头进入格朗泰尔的身体，指甲插进他的屁股，彻底打开他的时候，那张脸上的表情是什么样子。他想象中的格朗泰尔就像个堕落的天使——美得惊人，他既指引安灼拉走进天堂，又把他推向地狱。

最后，喘气的声音变成了平缓、断续的呻吟，安灼拉轻轻地向后退了一点，对着格朗泰尔的皮肤露出笑容。

“来吧，高潮吧。”他说，“靠我的舌头。”格朗泰尔也确实这么做了。

他颤抖得很美。当他弓起背时，喉咙里发出的一声低沉哭喊听起来很可疑，那似乎是安灼拉的名字。安灼拉把精液涂抹在他的腹部。

“好孩子，”安灼拉用气声说，把格朗泰尔的身体推回床垫，即使他还在高潮的余韵中颤抖。安灼拉小心翼翼地解开领带，让它落到地上，给了格朗泰尔的嘴唇一个带点疼痛的吮吻。格朗泰尔同样热切地吻着他，咬着安灼拉的下唇，把呻吟全都送进他的嘴里。

“你太残忍了，阿波罗。”格朗泰尔气喘吁吁地说，安灼拉又笑了起来，在艺术家脖子的凹陷处吻了一下。

“R，我还没说完呢，”他说，把两根手指放进格朗泰尔嘴里，轻轻地碰了碰他的嘴唇。

“是这样吗？”格朗泰尔问道。他伸出舌头舔着安灼拉的指尖，“你还想让我做什么，亲爱的叛军领袖？”这是一句让格朗泰尔很满意的玩笑话。安灼拉用鼻音不屑地哼了声，给了格朗泰尔一个没有任何温度的僵硬假笑。这使他几乎要发抖了。

“我会让你保持沉默，”他严厉地说，再次把手指伸进格朗泰尔的嘴里，“你的舌头将会获得一个更好的用途。”

格朗泰尔含着手指咧嘴一笑。不过他都按照他说的做了，吸吮舔舐直到安灼拉的手指湿透，把一切都准备完毕。当安灼拉收回手的时候，唾液在嘴唇间牵出了银丝。格朗泰尔是如此的美丽，以至于安灼拉几乎要同情他了。几乎是这样。

“告诉我，格朗泰尔，”安灼拉漫不经心地说，当他用食指顺着格朗泰尔的轮廓打转时，格朗泰尔收起了愉快的表情开始颤抖起来，“在你求我把你操到高潮之前，我得把你带到边缘多少次?”

“你的决心很有趣，”格朗泰尔一边说着，一边贴近安灼拉的触碰，“但我们都知道，我这辈子从来没有请求过任何东西。”

“是，我知道。所以我才会问你认为要花多久才能让你求我。”安灼拉慢慢地把一根手指伸进他的身体里，看着格朗泰尔的脸。他的眼睑颤动着，嘴巴微微张开。接着，格朗泰尔笑了，直视安灼拉的眼睛。

“那你得做最坏的打算，Enj，”他打趣道。

安灼拉吸了一口气，然后专心致志地把手指伸进格朗泰尔的体内。等进入到足够深的时候，他向上屈起手指。格朗泰尔低声呻吟着，把大腿分得更开，方便安灼拉进到深处。

“你准备好接受两根手指了吗?”安灼拉压低了声音，不过他并没有等听到回答，就又添了一根手指，慢慢地把格朗泰尔撑开。格朗泰尔的阴茎又逐渐硬了，艺术家兴奋地轻微晃着脑袋，手指在安灼拉的红色大衣上蜷缩着，不断地绞紧又松开。

“请答应我别把这件大衣撕破，”安灼拉轻快地说，把格朗泰尔乱动的指头掰开，反手紧紧按住。

“我才不做这样的保证。”格朗泰尔气喘吁吁。于是，安灼拉再次屈起他的手指，准确地压在他体内的敏感点上。格朗泰尔忍不住咒骂起来。

“你真美。”安灼拉夸赞道，他把手指抽出来，又把它们完完全全地插进去。格朗泰尔为此呻吟起来。“你是因为我才变得如此美丽。”

“操，Enj，”格朗泰尔喘着粗气，安灼拉的名字在他舌头上滚动，听起来倒像是某种祈祷。金发青年俯下身来，把他们的嘴唇贴在一起，足够火辣地互相舔吻；安灼拉又添了一根手指。

“你想让我做什么，R?”安灼拉低声询问，他在格朗泰尔体内尽可能地伸展。

“快一点，”格朗泰尔喘着气说，安灼拉听取了他的意见。他加快了手指的动作，让它们进到更深处，在最敏感的地方弯曲指节碾磨按压。他知道格朗泰尔需要这个。他的动作可以算得上是冷酷无情了，格朗泰尔的呻吟被迫变成了哀鸣。他俯身含住了格朗泰尔的一边乳头。格朗泰尔大叫，声音里带着哭腔，把自己往安灼拉的手臂上送；他的呼吸被卡在喉咙里，几乎透不过气来。

“你快到了吗？”安灼拉嘲弄地问。他知道格朗泰尔确实是这样，他咬嘴唇的方式、红润的脸颊、呻吟的声音都是有力的证明。

“是，是的，操。”格朗泰尔大口喘着气，安灼拉看着他闭上眼睛，弓起背，然后——

安灼拉用他空闲的那只手抓住了格朗泰尔的阴茎根部，把手指从他屁股里抽出来。

“混蛋。”格朗泰尔朝他啐了口唾沫，颤抖着瘫倒在床上。

“省口气吧。”安灼拉说，坏笑着吻了格朗泰尔。另一个人沮丧地对着他的嘴唇呻吟。他们懒洋洋地接了会儿吻，安灼拉等着格朗泰尔的呼吸逐渐平复，手抚摸着艺术家的身体；格朗泰尔趴在他身上，吮吸着他的舌头。

“求我吧。”安灼拉喘着气，他的手指又在格朗泰尔的勃起上转了一圈。格朗泰尔摇头，只管呻吟着。

“你想都别想，阿波罗。”他勉强控制着自己说，即使他扭动着臀部想要更多。

“那就太可惜了，”安灼拉说，并开始抚摸他。他知道自己的动作太轻柔了，不可能满足格朗泰尔所需要的摩擦，“看来我不得不把你一直这样吊着了。”

“算了吧，去你的。操。”格朗泰尔在剧烈的喘息中从牙缝里挤出一句话，安灼拉忍住了笑声。

“别讲这样的脏话。”他开玩笑地说，用拇指摩挲着格朗泰尔的龟头，沉醉于格朗泰尔颤抖的样子。沮丧的呻吟从他唇边逸出。

“你这是在报复，我敢肯定，”格朗泰尔绷紧了腰，干巴巴地说，“在我们那么多次激烈的辩论中，我经常听到你说脏话。”

“事实上，”安灼拉转了转手腕，格朗泰尔为此忍不住哭喊起来，“你真让人沮丧。”“我令人沮丧！”格朗泰尔笑出了声。但当安灼拉握紧手，加快速度撸动的时候，他的笑变成了另一种呻吟。

“是的，”安灼拉说，“不过我可能倾向于原谅你的傲慢。”他轻轻地用拇指抵住格朗泰尔的后穴，听着他的呻吟声微微一笑。

“我相信你已经表明了你的观点，”格朗泰尔说，他的手指紧紧地抓住安灼拉的外衣，他力气用得实在太大，以至于指节都泛白了。

“我有吗？”安灼拉又放缓了速度，拇指摩擦勃起顶端膨胀的部分，“真奇怪，我还没听到你的请求呢。”

“噢天，快操我；快点儿。”格朗泰尔呻吟着，嘴唇由于之前的亲吻和撕咬变得又红又肿。安灼拉迫使他这样做。

“像这样？”他问道，格朗泰尔呜咽着，弓起背来，“这就是你想要的吗，格朗泰尔？你想我这样吗?”

“是的，是的，对，就是这样。”格朗泰尔喘息着，眼睛颤抖着闭上，他已经在发抖了。他的呻吟越来越尖锐响亮。安灼拉上前吻他，把这些呻吟声全都吞进肚子里去。他吻了吻格朗泰尔的脸颊，把嘴唇移向他的耳朵，轻轻地咬着那边敏感的皮肤。

“如果你想要高潮的话，”安灼拉对他耳语道，“求我。”

格朗泰尔恐惧地睁大了眼睛，他所发出的沮丧叫声并不能阻止安灼拉的离开。安灼拉的手指再次抓住了格朗泰尔阴茎的根部。

“不，不，别这样。”格朗泰尔高声尖叫，汗水打湿了他的前额，黑色的鬈发一绺绺黏在上边。安灼拉轻轻地吻了一下他的大腿，甚至这点触碰也让格朗泰尔呻吟起来。

“真敏感，”安灼拉低声夸赞他，“你想为我高潮吗，宝贝？”他们之间坚固的壁垒似乎有些松动了，格朗泰尔挣扎着喘口气，抬头看着安灼拉，眼里还没来得及流下的泪珠闪着光。

“让我高潮吧，安灼拉。”他勉强挤出一句话，安灼拉温柔地笑了，伸手摩挲着他头上那堆乱糟糟的卷发。

“你随时都可以高潮，”安灼拉告诉他，“你只要求我就行了。”

格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，安灼拉看得到他在挣扎，看得到他在与他所剩不多的固执做斗争。但是，就像往常一样，格朗泰尔无法拒绝他。深色的眼睛睁开，脸上那种自满的神情消失了——剩下的就只有绝望和信任，对安灼拉的坚定不移的信任。他的呼吸变得急促起来。

“求你，”格朗泰尔恳求道，“求你让我高潮吧，安灼拉，求你。”

“好孩子，”安灼拉夸道，同时把两个手指头伸进他的身体。格朗泰尔大声地恳求着，手拉扯安灼拉的外套，笨拙地尝试用他的臀部去凑安灼拉的手指。当安灼拉伸进第三根手指并且亲吻啃咬他的身体时，格朗泰尔禁不住轻声的呻吟。

“真他妈棒极了，”他对着格朗泰尔被汗水浸透而变得湿漉漉的皮肤低声细语，用手指操他的同时吻着他脖子，“这一切都是我的，你全是为了我。”

“是的，操，求你了，”格朗泰尔喘息着，“你的，只要——”“再求我一次，宝贝。再求我一次，我就会给你你所需要的。”安灼拉说，在安灼拉的脖颈处留下吻痕。

“求求你，”格朗泰尔啜泣着，眼泪顺着他的脸颊滚落下来，“拜托，安灼拉，我需要——操！”

“好，很好，”安灼拉的呼吸急促起来，他用舌头把格朗泰尔脸上的泪水舔去，“R，我可算抓住你了。高潮吧，为了我。”

格朗泰尔在一声尖叫中到达了高潮。他绞紧安灼拉的手指，把头部向后一仰；他的背从床上弓起，精液把他的小腹和胸部弄得乱七八糟，叠加在上次高潮时沾到的、现在已经干涸的痕迹上。他现在毋庸置疑美极了，以致于安灼拉不得不吻他，不得不吞下他喘息的呻吟和柔软的哭声。格朗泰尔浑身打颤，在他身下发着抖。但当安灼拉收回手指试图离开时，他把腿绕在安灼拉的腰上，让他待在原地。

“求你，Enj，你说过的，”他喘息着说，“求您操我，你说你会这么做的，求您。我已经做到最好了。”格朗泰尔的脸上还挂着着泪水，他看上去绝望而憔悴。他的每一点，每个细小的部分，安灼拉都不能予以否定，即使他想这么做。

“嘘，宝贝，我明白你的意思，”安灼拉赶紧安慰道，双手快速摆弄着临时困住格朗泰尔的绑带，把它们解开。“你做得太棒了，我现在就要操你，像你需要的那样；已经没事了。”

“求您，求您了，求求您，”格朗泰尔结结巴巴地说，双手在安灼拉的背上乱抓，搜寻着自己需要的东西。他不停地拉扯安灼拉还穿着的牛仔裤，他怎么还穿着衣服?

“我明白你的意思。”安灼拉设法解释，他在这场游戏中实在也忍得够呛。他拽下自己的衣服，脱下牛仔裤和底裤，随意地把它们踢到某个地方，随便什么地方都行，谁他妈的还管这个。他用不着浪费时间来准备自己，很幸运他们曾经谈过这件事。安灼拉不需要用安全套。他躺在格朗泰尔身边，抓住他的手腕固定在头顶两侧。

“求你，快来吧，我准备好了。”格朗泰尔尖声叫着，把头侧过去，想要获得一个吻。安灼拉贴上他的嘴唇，同时挺进下身插进去。然后周围的一切只剩下紧致滚烫的内壁和格朗泰尔了，他知道自己没法坚持太久。

他没有慢下来，也没有这个必要。安灼拉只是一边撕咬着格朗泰尔的嘴唇一边狠狠地操进去，享受着艺术家断断续续的呻吟和喘息。格朗泰尔抓住了他的手腕，于是安灼拉松开束缚住他的手，只把手指缠在一起，将他按倒在床上。安灼拉热烈地亲吻着他的脖子，格朗泰尔呻吟着，紧紧搂着他。

“操，R，你对我可真好。”安灼拉说，然后他有点晕头转向，喋喋不休地胡乱赞美着，亲吻着他能触及的每一寸皮肤，沉浸在他身下的男人所带来的快感中。格朗泰尔也同样迷失了自己，说不出话来，除了躺着接受这一切什么都做不成。他太美了，看着他几乎让人心痛，但安灼拉还是选择这样做。他的眼睛一直盯着格朗泰尔的脸，看着他高潮来临的时候，紧闭眼睛剧烈地颤抖，喘着粗气，嘴里不住念着安灼拉的名字。光是这一情景就足以把安灼拉推向边缘。他把脸埋进格朗泰尔的肩膀，呻吟着。高潮像潮水一样冲击着他。

“耶稣啊，操。”他大口喘着气。安灼拉用尽最后的力气，轻轻地从格朗泰尔体内抽出来，瘫倒在他旁边，尝试稳定自己的呼吸。格朗泰尔小声地呜呜叫着，安灼拉伸出手，把他拉得更近些，亲吻他的头发。

“你真棒，”他赞美道，擦去格朗泰尔脸颊上的泪水，“你太美了，对我来说太完美了。格朗泰尔，我实在太爱你了。”

“我也是。”格朗泰尔用嘶哑的声音说道，把头靠在安灼拉的胸口上，蜷缩进他的怀里。他们在那儿躺了一会儿，安灼拉用手指在格朗泰尔的背上画了几个没有意义的图案，等待他们的心跳慢下来。然后，过了好一会儿，安灼拉甚至以为他已经睡着了，格朗泰尔突然大声地说起话来。

“你得多穿几次那件旧外套。”他说。安灼拉笑了，在他的头顶落下一个吻。

“它现在大概已经被毁了，”他说，“天哪，一件18世纪的价值连城的大衣，它的复制品竟然被用来做捆绑和历史角色扮演游戏。”

“是不准确的角色扮演，”格朗泰尔咕哝着，昏昏欲睡，“历史学家讨厌我们。”安灼拉又一次无声地笑了。

“不，”格朗泰尔说，他的声音沙哑而困倦，“我想，他应该也是这么用的。如果不是为了维护统治地位，你可不会穿那样一件惹人讨厌的红色大衣。很可能他认为自己是个真正的英雄。”

“确实很可能，”安灼拉笑了，“我在想他是否有一个傲慢的小混蛋男友来让他保持冷静，就像我做的那样。”

“很显然，”格朗泰尔轻微的气息吹向安灼拉的皮肤，他快睡着了，呼吸慢下来，“如果没有的话根本不行。”

“很显然。”安灼拉又开始在格朗泰尔皮肤上画画，描摹出“E”和“R”的字母，在他背上的痣和雀斑周围盘旋。“你觉得他们现在还待在一起吗?”

“我是这么想的。我想他们死在了一起，年轻人就是喜欢这种胡编乱造的悲剧。”

“你也想和我一起死吗？我一直是个无可救药的浪漫主义者。”安灼拉微微笑着，空闲的那只手开始玩弄格朗泰尔的头发。有很长一段时间他没有得到回答，眼皮因为疲惫变得沉重，耷拉下来。格朗泰尔的回答正好在安灼拉入睡前到来，柔软的嘴唇在说话时轻轻扫过他的皮肤。

“如果你允许的话。”

这听起来仿佛是段回忆。但安灼拉太累了，没法去想它。他把格朗泰尔拉得更近了点，鼻尖抵着他的头发，睡着了。


End file.
